Todos contra todos
by goanago
Summary: Después de la aventura de la Cámara Secreta a Harry y sus amigos les queda todavía una semana de clases... Ginny se siente agobiada por los rumores que corren por la escuela... qué harán Harry y los Weasley para animarla?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos contra todos**

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Harry extrañado

-Lo que sobró de la poción multijugos- respondió Hermione mientras se guardaba dos termos en la mochila.

-¿Seguía en los baños?- se sorprendió Ron

-Bueno, no es que sean muy concurridos, ¿o sí?- dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba entre los dos chicos frente al fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ellos?- preguntó Harry observando la mochila con recelo. Su reciente aventura los había llevado tan cerca de la muerte que por ahora sólo quería disfrutar de un momento de paz.

-Que yo sepa no tienen fecha límite de uso- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros -Pensaba guardarlos, con la suerte que tenemos podríamos utilizarlos el próximo curso-

-Sí, claro- soltó Ron con una risita nerviosa –han de haber dos o tres especies de criaturas peligrosas a las que todavía no nos hemos enfrentado aún-

En ese momento la puerta del retrato se abrió, dando paso a un grupo de alumnos de primero precedidos por Ginny, que se veía muy agobiada con los comentarios, exclamaciones y preguntas que le hacían sus compañeros. Al verlos sonrió y les hizo un tímido saludo con la mano al pasar.

-Me gustaría que la dejaran en paz- murmuró Ron frunciendo el entrecejo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida –sería peor que nadie le hablara ¿no crees?, por miedo o prejuicio-

-Estos no están tan mal- dijo Ron señalándolos con la cabeza –pero esos malditos de Slytherin…- gruñó –…dice Percy que hoy en la mañana tres chicos de quinto la acorralaron y la querían obligar a contar lo que había pasado allá abajo-

-¿Tres chicos?- se sorprendió Harry -¿Aquellos a los que Fred y George dejaron inconscientes con cabezas de rata…?-

-¿…en el armario de escobas?- terminó Ron –Sí, fueron ellos-

-Se lo tuvieron bien merecido- dijo Hermione agriamente

Desde el otro lado de la sala común les llegaron las excusas que Ginny le dirigía a su público para que la dejaran ir a descansar, hasta que después de veinte minutos se pudo abrir paso hasta los dormitorios.

-No sé si ir a hablar con ella para ver como está- dijo Hermione pensativamente

-Estará bien- soltó Ron acercándose más al fuego

Hermione lo miró duramente, y después de una pausa se levantó decidida

–Iré a ver como está- dijo yendo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras Hermione subía hacia los dormitorios, Fred y George Weasley entraban por la puerta del retrato. Al ver a Harry y Ron solos se dirigieron hacia ellos tomando dos sillas de un mesa cercana.

-¿Qué les pusieron a hacer?- Les preguntó Ron, no bien se hubieron acercado

-Estuvimos con Hagrid todo el día- Respondió George sonriendo

-…"ayudando a nuestro recién reincorporado guardabosques a cumplir con sus tareas diarias…"- replicó Fred imitando el tono autoritario de la profesora McGonagall

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Harry

-La verdad es que no se veían muy emocionados con la idea de castigarnos- dijo George encogiéndose de hombros

-Y cuando despierten a las ratas…- añadió Fred repentinamente enojado

-… les tocará un castigo peor- completó George con una mueca

-Asquerosas ratas- soltó Ron después de un pausa

-¿Y Ginny?- preguntó de repente Fred

-Subió a los dormitorios- respondió Harry –Hermione está con ella

-Si no fuera por el banquete de fin de cursos –dijo George pensativo- le diría a mamá que se la llevara a casa-

-Esta semana va a ser de flojera- dijo George asintiendo con la cabeza

-No vamos a tener ni exámenes- dijo Ron

-No, en lugar de eso tenemos un hervidero de chismes por todos lados-

-Lo que Ginny necesita es una distracción- reflexionó Harry

Los gemelos se voltearon a ver con idénticas sonrisas –Supongo que podríamos darle una-

-¡Y yo ya sé con que!- exclamó Ron emocionado, guardando silencio al ver que había atraído la mirada de media docena de estudiantes

Los gemelos y Harry se acercaron más a él. Ron rápida y sigilosamente tomó la mochila de Hermione, de la cual sacó uno de los termos con poción multijugos

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaronFred y George al mismo tiempo

Antes de poder responderles, salió Hermione muy agitada de los dormitorios y bajó como un bólido las escaleras. Ron escondió el termo a su espalda rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry de repente nervioso por la actitud de su amiga

-¿Qué?... oh… nada- dijo Hermione tomando su mochila de las manos de Ron

–tengo que hacer… una tarea- soltó y subió de nuevo a los dormitorios casi corriendo por las escaleras.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hermione entró casi sin aliento al dormitorio, Ginny estaba sentada en su cama y a pesar de tener los ojos rojos e hinchados, sonreía mientras veía a Hermione sacar un termo de su mochila.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó con verdadero sentimiento mientras se secaba una última lágrima

-No me agradezcas todavía- dijo Hermione en voz baja meneando la cabeza- sólo espero que nadie se dé cuenta- dijo sentándose junto a ella

-Sólo es ésta última semana- repuso Ginny con los ojos brillantes – no hacemos nada en las clases y ¡no van a haber exámenes! Nadie tiene porqué darse cuenta-

-No creo que dure toda la semana- dijo Hermione agitando el termo –ambas tenemos que tomar un trago cada hora para mantener la apariencia…-

-¡Ésto va a ser genial!- exclamó Ginny entusiasmada

* * *

><p>-¡Una especie de obra de teatro para Ginny!- exclamó Harry, entre asombrado por la repentina capacidad creativa de Ron, y emocionado por todas las posibilidades que veía con ese plan<p>

-¿Para toda la escuela?- preguntaron los gemelos sonriendo

-No, no. Que sólo sea aquí en la sala común- dijo rápidamente Ron, nervioso ante la idea de un público tan grande

-¿Ideas para nuestros actores?- preguntaron Fred y George emocionados

-¿Qué les parece Flitwick?- sugirió Ron igualmente entusiasmado

-¡Y Hagrid!- añadió Harry

-De acuerdo- coincidieron los gemelos –pero serán para ustedes-

Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver de rápidamente

-¡Yo quiero a Flitwick!- dijo Harry

-¡El mío es Hagrid!- exclamó Ron al mismo tiempo, por lo que ambos se echaron a reír

-No habrá mucha diferencia, entonces- observó Fred maliciosamente

-¿Y ustedes?- les preguntó Harry -¿A quién van a querer?-

-Snape- dijeron ambos tranquilamente. Con lo que Harry Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Eso es imposible- les dijo Harry muy serio

-Claro que no- dijo George sonriendo

-Danos algo de crédito, Harry- dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo

-Aún si fueran lo bastante locos como para arrancarle un pelo a Snape- dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo -no podrían usarlo ambos-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno… - dijo Harry -…sería más divertido que George fuera otra persona… la profesora McGonagall por ejemplo-

-¿Y por qué yo?- saltó George

-Admitámoslo… - dijo Fred aparentando una profunda tristeza –eres mucho más femenina que yo-

-No pienso convertirme en una bruja…- exclamó George indignado -… y mucho menos vieja-

-¿Dónde está tu sentido de la diversión, Georgie?- le dijo Fred dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – A veces es necesario un pequeño sacrificio…-

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú, entonces?-

-Yo… - Fred lo pensó un momento - muy bien - dijo de repente sonriendo –¡Yo seré la profesora McGonagall!-

Una carcajada estalló de repente sobre sus cabezas

-JA, JA, JA, JA…-

Los cuatro se quedaron de piedra al ver quién era

-Así que… - dijo Peeves con su voz chillona –unos sorbos de ésto…- dijo mostrando el termo que había tomado en un momento de distracción -… con cabellos de la víctima… y podría cambiar de apariencia, ¿no?... - con cada palabra su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Qué haces aquí Peeves?- gritó George y se puso de pie atrayendo la atención de los que quedaban en la sala común.

Por única respuesta, Peeves soltó una gigantesca pedorreta y desapareció con el termo.

Harry saltó de su asiento

-¡No funcionará contigo!- dijo casi gritando.

Peeves reapareció con sus malvados ojitos clavados en Harry

–Sólo funciona con seres humanos- explicó éste.

-No puedo saberlo sin probarlo, ¿no crees?- dijo Peeves con su horrenda vocesilla

Ron y Fred también se pusieron de pie

-Sólo lo vas a desperdiciar Peeves- le dijo Fred severamente

-¡Dámelo!- le exigió Ron

El poltergeist se volvió hacia él mirándolo torvamente

-Oh, claro que se los daré... ¡de una forma u otra…!- dijo riéndose a carcajadas mientras salía a toda velocidad por la puerta del retrato

-¡Espera!- gritó Harry

Los cuatro chicos echaron a correr tras él pero al salir al corredor no vieron a nadie

-¿Adonde fue?-

-¿Chicos?- Hermione se asomó por el retrato -¿pueden venir un momento?-

Ninguno se movió

-¿por favor?-

-Claro- dijo Harry

Fred y George se voltearon a ver

-eh… nosotros iremos a dar una vuelta-

-sí, necesitamos algo de las cocinas- dijo George despidiéndose con la mano. Ambos se alejaron andando con pasos rápidos

-¡Avísenos si lo encuentran!-les gritó Ron cuando ya iban doblando el corredor a la derecha.

Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común, justo cuando los últimos alumnos se retiraban a descansar.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que dieran las 9 de la noche y ya sólo quedaban ellos tres.

En cuanto hubieron pasado Hermione se plantó frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

Miraba fijamente a Ron.

-Necesito el termo- le dijo rápidamente -¿Dónde está, Ronald?-

Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver.

No necesitaban decir nada, estaba claro que no era el momento de decirle lo que había pasado. Hermione no parecía muy enojada, pero estaba toda roja de la cara y eso no era nunca nada bueno en ella.

-¿Cómo que lo necesitas?- le preguntó a su vez Ron -¿qué quieres hacer?

–No es de tu incumbencia- masculló y se volvió hacia Harry -¿Do… donde está?- tartamudeó viéndolo directamente a los ojos, poniéndose aún más roja

Harry se puso nervioso

-mmm… lo pusiste en tu mochila… ¿recuerdas?- dijo, tratando de sonreír sin parecer culpable

-Ah… si… - Hermione dudó –tienes razón…- dio unos pasos atrás como si se fuera a retirar; pero se detuvo al ver que Ginny la observaba desde la puerta del dormitorio y negaba con la cabeza.

Respiró hondo

-Sólo hay un termo en su… en mi mochila- dijo y se dirigió de nuevo a Ron -¿Qué hiciste con él?- le preguntó con dureza

-¡Nada!- se defendió Ron -créeme, yo no lo tengo-

-ni yo- dijo Harry

-¿Dónde está?- insistió Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Ron fiijamente

-eh… tu dijiste que querías guardarlos, ¿no?- dijo Ron

Hermione asintió lentamente

-Bueno, por ahora… considéralo guardado- dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Harry

–Hasta mañana, Hermione- añadió y jalando del brazo a su amigo subió a los dormitorios de los chicos sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

N/A ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! No tengo excusas ni pretextos, a veces solamente me gana la apatía :- (

Trataré de hacer que la espera valga la pena…

* * *

><p>Apenas eran las siete de la mañana pero ni Harry, Ron, Fred o George habían podido dormir bien; así que ya estaban todos completamente vestidos (excepto Ron, que todavía llevaba puesta la pijama) tratando de decidir que hacer ahora.<p>

-¿A Dumbledore? ¿Estás loco?- exclamaba Ron alarmado

-No es una buena idea, Harry- dijo George en voz baja

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?- Harry también hablaba en voz baja a pesar de que no había nadie más en la sala común –no podremos encontrarlo…-

-¡Oh!, encontrarlo no es el problema- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-El problema es atraparlo- terminó Fred

-¿Cómo? ¿Saben donde está?- preguntó extrañado Ron

-Tenemos una forma de saberlo- repuso George sonriendo enigmáticamente

* * *

><p>Ginny ya se había cansado de estar dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir; se había levantado demasiado temprano para tomarse la poción multijugos sin que las compañeras de Hermione se dieran cuenta y ahora sólo pensaba en el día que tenía por delante… en sólo unos momentos estaría caminando por los alrededores del lago ¡del brazo de Harry!... ¿ó, que harían Harry, Ron y Hermione en un hermoso y despejado domingo? No recordaba haberlos visto jugando en los terrenos del castillo… ¿Podría tomar del brazo a Harry? Quizá Hermione no lo haría…<p>

¿Podría siquiera hablarle sin tartamudear? ¿y que estaban tramando sus hermanos con la poción multijugos?

Incapaz de permanecer acostada un momento más se levantó, se vistió y decidió ir la sala común; estaba bajando la escalera de caracol cuando escuchó pasos furtivos en la oscuridad detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Fred y George guardaron silencio al escuchar que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Del cuarto de las chicas venía Hermione; Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver preocupados, ella aún no los había visto pero sin duda los obligaría a hablar sobre el termo faltante en cuanto lo hiciera. Detrás de ella venía Ginny, también despacio; ninguna se había percatado de la presencia de la otra, y luego… todo pasó muy rápido… ambas se voltearon a ver y con igual asombro y sorpresa soltaron un grito y dieron un salto hacia atrás con el que Hermione perdió el equilibrio y saltándose los cinco últimos escalones fue a dar en el suelo frente a ellos.<p>

Los cuatro se apresuraron a ayudarla

-¿Estás bien Hermione?- preguntaron Ron y Harry al tiempo que la levantaban

Hermione con la cara tan roja como el cabello de Ron sólo asintió riendo nerviosamente

-¡Eso fue espectacular!- dijeron Fred y George sonriendo

-Creo que puedes volar Hermione- le dijo Fred

-Sí, ¿Quién necesita escobas cuando se tiene a Ginny cerca?- dijo George

-Ahora tendrás que usar una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, Ginny-

-¡Así quizás no espantes a tus compañeros ni los tires por las escaleras!-Fred y George se echaron a reír. Harry y Ron apenas si contenían la risa

Ginny, ya recuperada del susto, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se fué directo a Hermione.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada

Hermione seguía con la cara de un rojo brillante

-Sí- dijo con voz casi inaudible –es sólo que no esperaba ver mi…- se interrumpió de repente abriendo mucho los ojos -…verte… a ti- terminó soltando otra risa nerviosa

Ginny asintió – si, te entiendo. Yo tampoco-

-Bueno- dijo Fred dejando de reír –que bien que ya se arregló todo…-

-… si nos disculpan tenemos otras cosas que hacer- dijo George

-¿Vamos con ustedes?- Preguntó indeciso Harry

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Ginny con una voz inusualmente autoritaria

-Justo en estos momentos, no te lo podemos decir Ginny- le dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo y despidiéndose con la mano. Cuando los gemelos alcanzaron la puerta se volvió George y le dijo -¡Ya te enterarás!- y salieron

-¿Y no tiene nada que ver con el termo faltante, ¿o sí?- replicó Ginny cruzándose de brazos y mirando ceñuda a Harry y Ron con ojos llenos de reproche

Harry, a quien Ginny nunca había visto así, se quedó perplejo y no supo que decir. Ron la rodeó con el brazo –Ya, relájate Ginny-

Ella se deshizo de su abrazo -¿Dónde está?- preguntó duramente

Ron se volvió desconcertado a Hermione -¿Qué le dijiste?-

Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir, volviendo a ponerse toda roja

-¡Oh! No, no me dijo nada- rectificó Ginny relajando su expresión de inmediato –mmm… sólo bajé por un libro para… no, una revista…mmm… creo que mejor me voy a dormir… hoy iré con mis amigas a… caminar por los invernaderos… ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió con una mano y subió de nuevo los escalones hacia su dormitorio.

-¿Qué mosca le picó?- pregunto Ron desconcertado

-No lo sé, nunca la había visto así- dijo Harry pensativamente

-Es… sólo… - Hermione titubeó –…bueno, ha pasado por mucho últimamente- dijo en voz baja rehuyendo los ojos de Harry- es normal, ¿no?- acabó murmurando

-Cierto- asintió Harry

-Justamente de eso estábamos hablando con Fred y George-

-Y creo que tenemos que decirte algo, Hermione-

-¡No!- lo interrumpió Ron dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia –bajemos primero a desayunar-

Harry, que esperaba un completo interrogatorio por parte de Hermione, se quedó sorprendido al ver que ella asentía sonriendo

-Sí, tengo hambre- dijo -¿Crees que sea demasiado temprano todavía… Harry?- le preguntó sonriendo e inevitablemente roja

-Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿no?- dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie - vamos a ver-

Los otros dos lo siguieron hacia la puerta del retrato

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi primera frase sin tartamudear! ¡Y me miró directamente a los ojos! Sólo necesito dejar de sonrojarme y poder dejar de sonreír (¡si es que puedo!)..._

-¡Auch!... ¿Quién…?- Ginny volteó a ver a su alrededor

-¡Ay!-

Acababan de salir al pasillo, y enfrente de ellos, flotando en el aire, estaba Pevees con su sonrisa malvada ensanchándose cada vez más y un puñado de pelos en su mano derecha… había de todos los colores, rubios, castaños, grises, negros, y -su más reciente adquisición- pelirrojos…

Riéndose a carcajadas se elevó por los aires y desapareció por el lado contrario del pasillo. En ese instante los alcanzaron Fred y George que venían a todo correr

-¿A dónde se fue?- preguntaron en cuanto llegaron

-Por allá- les señaló Harry –pero creo que tenemos un problema…-

-¡Tiene nuestro cabellos!- le interrumpió Ron

-¿Los suyos también?-

-¿Cómo que_ también_?-

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Cómo pudo conseguir tantos en tan poco tiempo?- se preguntó Harry sobándose la coronilla

-Eso… - dijo George –…lo logras, si puedes entrar a los dormitorios…-

- … cuando la mayoría está durmiendo- completó Fred

-No me digan que… -

-Sí, lo vimos saliendo de la sala común de Ravenclaw-

-¡Diantres!- exclamó Harry al darse cuenta del problema en el que se encontraban

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Ron asustado

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo George

-Pero, ¿en donde…? ¡Un momento!- dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Cómo supieron que se encontraba en la sala común de Ravenclaw?- preguntó

Los gemelos intercambiaron una brevísima mirada

-Suerte- dijeron ambos, mientras George se guardaba apresuradamente un viejo pergamino en el bolsillo

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Harry

-Tarea- dijo Fred evasivamente

-¿Qué?- rió Ron

-No importa, Ron- soltó George –Tenemos que recuperar algo, ¿recuerdas?-

-A como dé lugar- asintió Fred completamente serio

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione, sorprendida por la reacción de todos ellos.

Todos se voltearon a ver sin saber que decir

Harry respiró hondo y decidió que si había alguien que podía ayudarlos a atrapar a Peeves, era Hermione.

-Tenemos un problema…- dijo

-¿No íbamos a esperar a después de desayunar?- lo interrumpió Ron abriendo mucho los ojos en señal de advertencia.

-Ya tiene nuestros cabellos, Ron… - le recordó Harry, y volviéndose hacia Hermione agregó mirándola directamente a los ojos –… y también el termo-

Todos esperaron a que cayera el golpe, tanto los gemelos Weasley, como Harry y Ron, se le quedaron viendo a Hermione expectantes.

Pero ella no le había puesto mucha atención a Harry, ya que al verlo a los ojos, la imagen de él en la Cámara de los Secretos la invadió de repente, cuando lo vio con una espada en la mano lleno de sangre, tinta y con un basilisco muerto como telón de fondo.

Dio un ligero respingo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida

Todos se miraron extrañados.

-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente, frunciendo el entrecejo y agitando la cabeza enojada consigo misma –me… distraje-

-¿Te distrajiste?- le preguntó Fred sonriendo picaronamente volteando a ver a su hermano

-¿Tú, Hermione?- sonrió George volteando a su vez a ver a Harry

Ella siguió su mirada y no pudo evitar ponerse roja

"_¡Genial!… Ahora ellos saben… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué se tienen que meter en todo? "_

-No te preocupes– rieron los gemelos Weasley mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados como si pudieran leerle el pensamiento

-Harry sólo preguntaba si querías desayunar con él- le insinuó Fred riendo

-¡No es cierto!- dijo Ron repentinamente enojado

"_No puede ser…,_ pensó Ginny atribulada, _ no llevo ni una hora como Hermione y ya… ¡un momento! ¿Cuánto llevo como Hermione? ¿Ya habrá pasado la hora?"_

Harry notó la repentina preocupación de su amiga

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?-

Ella lo miró reprimiendo el súbito cosquilleo en su estomago, recordándose que _tenía_ que actuar y _ser _como Hermione.

-Desde luego... sólo estoy un poco preocupada por la falta de exámenes… - dijo, esforzándose por parecer "normal" – no quisiera que eso se convirtiera en una… una excusa, para dejar de estudiar…- Ron la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca -… necesito ir por mi mochila, nos veremos luego, supongo… -se despidió con la mano y con paso firme regreso a la sala común, gritándoles -¡Estaré en la biblioteca!- justo antes de meterse por el agujero del retrato.

-¡Vaya!...- dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza -... ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó después de una pausa

-Bueno, no podemos estar correteando a Peeves por todo el castillo – dijo Harry pensativamente –Necesitamos un plan-

-No lleva el termo con él, así que debió haberlo dejado en algún lugar- razonó George

-¡¿Ahora tendremos que encontrar la guarida de Peeves?- soltó Ron entre alarmado y sorprendido pero con una ancha sonrisa

-¡Esto será genial!- se emocionó a su vez Fred

Harry sin embargo negó con la cabeza –No tenemos ni idea de donde está- dijo

-Tendrá que regresar ahí tarde o temprano- dijo George encogiéndose de hombros

-Entonces... sí tendremos que estarlo siguiendo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry de mala gana

-¿Cómo, Harry?- sonrió Fred

-¿Ya te cansaste de aventuras?- le preguntó George dándole una palmada en la espalda

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa -¡Qué va!- dijo -¡si apenas voy en mi segundo año de escuela!- rió

-Bueno, yo estoy a favor de ir tras Peeves- dijo Ron -Pero si lo vamos a estar siguiendo todo el día... – añadió -... yo quiero ir a desayunar primero-

Así, de mutuo acuerdo, Harry, Ron, Fred y George enfilaron hacia el Gran Comedor


	7. Chapter 7

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, cuando el Gran Comedor se abarrotó de estudiantes ansiosos por comenzar la última y mejor semana del año. Hacían ya planes sobre partidos improvisados de Quidditch o pequeños picnics en los terrenos del colegio para disfrutar de su último domingo en Hogwarts.

Hermione bajó a desayunar hablando con Parvati y Lavander sobre lo que harían en sus vacaciones. Las tres estallaron en carcajadas al llegar a la mesa de Griffindor, atrayendo la mirada de unos cuantos…

-Pero, yo creía que venías de familia muggle Hermione…- decía Parvati al sentarse a la mesa, todavía sonriendo

Hermione se aclaró la garganta -si… mis padres son muggles, pero mis tíos no- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque con una sonrisa algo tensa

Mientras tanto, Ginny caminaba con las mejillas encendidas entre un grupito de admiradores. Había tenido que fingir un dolor de garganta para poder permanecer en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta el Gran Comedor.

Ya ahí, se volvió a los que todavía la veían expectantes

–No estoy de humor para contestar preguntas- espetó algo irritada

Los chicos (la mayoría de su curso) se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos

-No quería molestarte- se disculpó un chico rubio al que apenas le hablaba –solo quería saber si era cierto que peleaste contra el monstruo de Slytherin-

-¿Qué era?- le preguntó Colin Creevey

-¿Peleaste cuando te raptó?-

-¿Cómo saliste de ahí?-

-¿Es cierto que Harry fue el que te salvó?-

Ante la nueva oleada de preguntas Ginny agachó la cabeza cubriéndose la cara con una mano, tratando de pensar

-¡Ya, ya, ya!- exclamó en voz alta, alzando los brazos de repente –tenemos que ser recíprocos- dijo –responderé a TODAS sus preguntas…-

Los chicos se vieron entre si emocionados

-… pero, sólo si contestan las mías- dijo

* * *

><p>Una vez terminado su desayuno, Fred y George habían ido a hablar con Lee Jordan, para explicarles su situación; ya que como había dicho Ron encogiéndose de hombros "Mientras más, mejor"<p>

Dean y Seamus pronto ocuparon los lugares de Fred y George. Ambos estaban tan emocionados como los demás por la falta de exámenes finales esa semana

-Después de desayunar iremos a practicar Quidditch, ¿Quieren ir?- les preguntó Dean mientras se servía jugo de naranja

-Si ustedes ya acabaron podrían ir apartando las escobas- dijo Seamus viendo sus platos ya vacíos

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una triste mirada

-No podemos ir- les respondió Harry

-¡¿Qué?- se sorprendieron Dean y Seamus -¡Pero si se va a poner muy bueno!- exclamó Seamus contrariado

-No solo somos nosotros, Harry, también van a venir unos chicos de Huflepuff y otros tres de Ravenclaw- intervino Dean

-No es eso- dijo Harry -es que… tenemos otra cosa que hacer-

-¿Que?- preguntó Seamus bajando la voz -¿Otra aventura?-

-No- dijo Harry rápidamente -es que… -

-… tenemos que ir con Hermione - dijo Ron volteando a ver a su amiga - le prometimos ir a estudiar con ella a la biblioteca-

Harry asintió

-Ahhh…- Dean y Seamus pusieron igual cara de decepción

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Seamus volteando a ver a Hermione, que seguía riéndose con Parvati y Lavander

-Si… - dijo Harry poniéndose de pie –sólo estaba esperando a que Ron terminara de comer-

-Bueno… - se resignaron ambos chicos encogiéndose de hombros -… supongo que tendremos toda la próxima semana-

-¡Claro!- dijo Harry mientras le daba una palmada a Ron, que no se había movido de su asiento para nada, y miraba con nostalgia el despejado cielo azul que prometía un maravilloso día

Este dio un respingo y de mala gana se levantó y siguió a Harry, despidiéndose de Dean y Seamus con la mano

Harry tenía la intención de pasar de largo e ir en busca de Fred y George, pero al sentirse observado por sus compañeros, tuvo que desviarse en el último momento y tocarle suavemente el hombro a su amiga

-Hola, Hermione- comenzó dudoso

Su amiga volteó

-¿Si, Harry?- dijo sonriendo ampliamente y con los ojos brillando

Ron no supo a ciencia cierta porque le enojó tanto esta sencilla respuesta pero, sin pensarlo, se puso entre ella y Harry con los brazos en jarras

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿vienes?- le soltó bruscamente

Hermione lo miró ceñuda -¿Y a ti que te pasa, Ronald? ¿No desayunaste bien?-

Harry se interpuso rápidamente entre los dos, sorprendido por sus reacciones

-Nos quedamos de ver con Fred y George- le explicó a Hermione con una voz que quería ser conciliadora -¿Quieres venir?-

-Claro- dijo Hermione, no sin antes dedicarle una furibunda mirada a Ron

-Nos vemos luego, chicas- se despidió, mientras los tres echaban a andar hacia las grandes puertas de roble

-¿Y donde se quedaron de ver?- preguntó Hermione

-ehhh... – Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver indecisos

–…pues… supongo que tendremos que empezar por la sala común- opinó Harry

Al salir al vestíbulo, sin embargo, casi se dan de bruces con los hermanos Weasley y Lee Jordan que estaban inclinados sobre el viejo pergamino que Harry había observado en la mañana. Al abrirse la puerta los tres chicos habían dado un respingo y Fred se guardó rápidamente el pergamino en sus bolsillos  
>Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar que era, cuando se dio cuenta de la cara que tenia Fred, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso<p>

-¿Qué pasa?- les preguntó Ron, que también lo había notado

-Peeves está en el despacho de Dumbledore-

-oh no…-

Ginny al ver sus rostros sintió como si un rayo de comprensión le cayera encima

-Peeves tiene el otro termo, ¿verdad?- preguntó, obteniendo la respuesta de los ojos de sus compañeros


	8. Chapter 8

N/A Siento la tardanza, prometo hacer que la espera valga la pena! :-)

* * *

><p>Por primera vez una arruga surcaba la frente de Peeves el Poltergeist. Y es que no le pasaba a menudo que se quedara sin saber qué hacer. Sin darse cuenta había estado flotando en círculos desde hacía varios minutos a pocos centímetros del techo, con su maliciosa mentecilla trabajando a todo lo que daba; ciego y sordo a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.<p>

-¿Y por qué no?- mascullaba continuamente

De pronto se detuvo en seco, decidido. Nunca había dejado una travesura incompleta, y no empezaría hoy. ¡Era el único cabello que le faltaba! Y aunque estaba completamente nervioso se colocó frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore...

No bien lo había hecho cuando ésta se abrió de par en par dejando salir, para sorpresa de Peeves, ¡un muy largo y blanco cabello que ondulaba en el aire hacia él! Peeves lo tomó estupefacto, y al levantar la mirada hacia el escritorio del director lo vio ahí sentado sonriéndole.

Soltando un gritito ahogado de sorpresa, Peeves salió zumbando de ahí tan rápido como pudo, con su preciada carga aprisionada en su puño.

* * *

><p>Percy siempre había tenido problemas para concentrarse dentro de la sala común, los constantes murmullos subían y bajaban de volumen, pero NUNCA se detenían; y ahora, después de un excelente banquete, con las vacaciones tan próximas y la falta de exámenes, todo el mundo hablaba y hablaba y hablaba!<p>

Como prefecto de Griffindor, había creído su obligación mantenerlos a todos completamente callados, pero, por las quejas que le llovían a la profesora McGonagall, y tras una plática muy larga con ella, se decidió que sólo podía intervenir si el ruido se salía de control.

Así que, hastiado como estaba, decidió tomar sus cosas e irse a estudiar a la biblioteca. Nunca se imaginó que hubiera personas ahí, y hablando aún más fuerte que los que estaban en la sala común.

Irritado, buscó con la mirada a la señora Pince, todavía preguntándose por qué aún no los había ido a callar. Sin embargo, la encontró a unos estantes de los alborotadores, con un libro en la mano, pero inclinada ligeramente hacía ellos, como si no quisiera perderse de nada de lo que dijeran.

Fue en ese instante que una cabellera de color rojo fuego le llamó la atención; y se dio cuenta de que Ginny se encontraba en medio de la concurrencia. Bueno, ahora sabía de qué era de lo que hablaban. El que Ginny hubiera buscado refugio en la biblioteca le decía que tan desesperadamente quería estar sola, y al parecer, de nada le había servido.

Con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas alcanzó al grupito de cuatro zancadas

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- exclamó con la voz ahogada de rabia. Pero enmudeció al ver que Ginny estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡Hola, Percy!- lo saludó -¿También quieres probar suerte?-

Percy la miró sorprendido, sin entender muy bien la pregunta

-¡Yo sí!- dijo un alumno de quinto, armándose de valor -¿Cuál es la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos?-

Todos guardaron silencio, mirando expectantes a Ginny, Percy se dio cuenta de que todos tenían al menos un libro en las manos

Ginny meditó un momento, preguntando después en voz alta -¿Quién fue y qué hizo la famosa bruja Jeannette?-

-¿Quién?- preguntaron varios frunciendo el entrecejo mientras la gran mayoría se volcaba sobre los libros a su alrededor buscando frenéticamente

-¡¿Cómo se escribe?- preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw buscando en el índice de un gran libro titulado "Brujas Famosas"

-¡No, esperen!- gritó un chico de Slytherin chaparro pero gruñón -¿Cómo sabemos que no te acabas de inventar ese nombre?-

-La pregunta es válida- intervino la señora Pince con su voz cortante, haciendo respingar a unos cuantos alumnos que estaban justo delante de ella –Sí existió una bruja con ese nombre-

-¿Y qué hizo?- le preguntaron varios alumnos a la señora Pince; ella dudó un momento -No me parece apropiado que reciben mi ayuda- dijo ruborizándose ligeramente

-Aquí no está- dijo la decepcionada chica de Ravenclaw cerrando de golpe su libro

-¿Nadie?- preguntó Ginny a toda la multitud que de repente se había quedado muda -¡qué mal!- dijo -Tendremos que pasar a la siguiente pregunta…-

-¿A qué va todo esto?- preguntó un desconcertado Percy

-Sólo contesta a nuestras preguntas, si nosotros contestamos a las suyas- le contestó un chico de cuarto

-Creímos que tendríamos mayor oportunidad en la biblioteca…- dijo una chica con el cabello rizado -…pero nada más no podemos- rió

Percy miró sorprendido a su hermana -¡Ginny!- exclamó sonriendo -¿Qué hizo Jeannette?- le preguntó

-¡¿no sabes Percy?- se sorprendió Ginny -¡si fue la única bruja capaz de usar bambú para confeccionar una varita mágica?-

Todos soltaron una exclamación de incredulidad

-¡¿Qué?-

-¿Quién rayos iba a saberse eso?- gritó una chica morena

-Si así van a ser todas las preguntas yo mejor me voy- dijo un chico rubio lanzándole una mirada a Ginny llena de admiración –Nos veremos en clases- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano. Muchos lo siguieron, unos admitiendo su derrota, otros claramente "ofendidos", hasta dejar solos a Ginny, Percy y un grupo de chicas de primero

-¿quieres ir un rato al lago?- le preguntaron amistosamente a Ginny

-Claro- dijo -¡nos vemos luego Percy!- se despidió

Percy se sentó lentamente en una silla mientras veía como se iba alejando su hermana y sonrió.

Al fin estaba solo, la señora Pince había desaparecido refunfuñando por la cantidad de libros que habían dejado desacomodados todos esos "chiquillos"

Percy se sacó del bolsillo la carta que había estado a punto de mandar a su madre pidiéndole que se llevara a Ginny a casa, y después de pensarlo un momento la rompió en pedazos y la tiró al bote de basura más cercano


	9. Chapter 9

Peeves volaba rápidamente por el castillo. Tenía ya todo lo que necesitaba, y de pronto sentía la urgencia de acabar con lo que había empezado. El encuentro con el director lo había dejado algo nervioso.

Así que se dirigió rápidamente hacia las cocinas…

* * *

><p>"Hubiera traído mi capa invisible" se descubrió pensando una vez más Harry, al cambiar de posición lo más silenciosamente que pudo.<p>

Se hallaba en cuclillas, detrás de una vieja armadura en algún lugar del tercer piso donde, según Fred y George, habría de pasar Peeves dentro de unos momentos.

De donde sacaban la información, no estaba muy claro, y ellos no decían nada al respecto. Pero no había tiempo de discutirlo,_ tenían_ que recuperar el termo.

Hermione estaba a unos metros de Harry, detrás de un lienzo que ocultaba un pasillo secreto, y Ron estaba en las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, donde aguardaban los gemelos y Lee Jordan, también al acecho.

El plan era cubrir todos los posibles caminos que pudiera tomar Peeves a partir de ahí y seguirlo hasta su escondite, donde guardaba el termo; y robárselo cuando se fuera.

De pronto, una puerta se azotó a lo lejos, y luego otra más cerca.

Harry se tensó en su sitio mientras el sonido se acercaba. No podía estar seguro de que fuera Peeves, ya que no escuchaba sus risas estruendosas o las canciones groseras que solía cantar a todo pulmón. Así que sólo esperó, listo para salir de su escondite, con la mirada fija en la puerta.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe, pero no entró nadie. Harry se asomó desconcertado y pudo escuchar un extraño zumbido que pasó por encima de él. Al alzar la vista vio sorprendido… ¡el termo! Que cruzó con gran rapidez el pasillo hacia las escaleras en donde estaba Ron. Cuando se perdió de vista Harry corrió hacia el escondite de Hermione y cruzó el lienzo -¡Tiene el termo!- le dijo sin parar de correr; la tomó de la mano y bajó por el pasillo secreto, con ella dando traspiés tras él –… y está invisible- añadió

Ambos salieron pitando hacía el pasillo del segundo piso, Hermione todavía aferrada a la mano de Harry, cuando de repente un estruendo los hizo pararse en seco, y los gritos de Ron se escucharon amplificados por el eco de los amplios pasillos del castillo.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame, te digo! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-

acompañados por las carcajadas de Peeves que se alejaban más y más

Harry y Hermione echaron a correr.

Llegaron junto a Ron, que estaba tirado en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que Fred, George y Lee.

-¿estás bien, Ron?- le preguntó Harry ayudándolo a levantarse

-No hay que perder a Peeves- dijo George mirando a Fred que le dío una palmada a Lee en el hombro, echándose los tres a correr en pos de Peeves

Hermione no pudo aguantarse más y soltó una carcajada -¿qué pasó, Ron?- le preguntó todavía riendose

Ron la volteó a ver ceñudo

-me vió cuando lo traté de seguir-

-... y?-

-y nada- respondió tajante, con las orejas coloradas

* * *

><p>-Ya sabe que vamos tras él, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Lee todavía corriendo tras Peeves, que acababa de dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo<p>

-Podemos acorralarlo en el pasillo de transformaciones- respondió Fred tratando de acelerar el paso

-O podriamos dejarlo ir y ver que hace... - sugirió George deteniéndose de pronto

Los otros dos se detuvieron también

-¿Qué?-

Fred y Lee observaban fijamente a George

Éste sólo se encogió de hombros -oh, vamos, como si no se les hubiera ocurrido ya-

Fred y Lee intercambiaron una rápida mirada. La curiosidad los roía por dentro, pero sabían que Peeves no se medía en sus bromas

-Pero... ¿y si hace algo grave?- se aventuró a preguntar Lee

-El efecto se pasa en una hora- dijo George restándole importancia

-De acuerdo- aceptó Fred después de un momento -¿pero qué le diremos a Hermione? si dejamos de buscar va a ir con Dumbledore seguro-

-tendremos que mantenerlos ocupados entonces- replicó George sonriendo

* * *

><p>Más tarde, invisible y silencioso, Peeves recorría las cuatro mesas de la cocina, donde ya se estaban sirviendo los deliciosos platillos para la cena, poniendo mucho cuidado en no hacer ni un ruido ni tirar la pila de platos que se balanceaban tentadoramente en un rincón... nunca se había llevado bien con los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts (sus ideas de diversión simplemete lo ponían enfermo) así que esperaba que su presencia pasara desapercibida entre ellos.<p>

Vertir la poción multijugos en las jarras del jugo de calabaza, había sido mucho más facil de lo que había creido.

Ahora, sin embargo,tenía que recurrir a la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba para ir colocando uno a uno los cabellos que había recolectado en cada vaso puesto sobre la mesa, confiando en que a ninguno de los estudiantes se le ocurriera revisar el fondo de su vaso antes de servirse jugo, y esperando que al final valiera la pena tanto esfuerzo...

* * *

><p>Sé que no es mucho chicos! pero tenía que escribir algo!... espero les guste ñ_ñ<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

ñ_ñ ya se acerca el final! jajaja... vaya me encariñé con esta historia...

* * *

><p>Hermione nunca se la había pasado tan bien como en esa tarde, finjiendo ser Ginny. No recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo con puras chicas, corriendo, jugando, y contándose sus historias de amores platónicos (en su caso, inventándoselas)<p>

En muchas ocaciones se había quedado sin saber que decir, ya que dudaba que Ginny hubiera contestado "-Abrir libros al azar y formar oraciones con las primeras palabras de la página-" a la pregunta "-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?-"

Sin embargo, se divirtió muchísimo imaginando qué es lo que haría Ginny en esos casos, esforzando su imaginación al máximo o, simplemente, viendo su reflejo en el lago mientras hacía gestos, sin reconocerse a penas

Ya venían de regreso, cansadas de tanto jugar, tomadas las cinco de los brazos

-Necesito ir al baño- dijo Ginny de repente al pasar por las puertas de roble

-Ok, vamos- dijeron todas

Ginny las vió extrañada -¿No prefieren esperarme en el Gran Comedor?- preguntó. Habiéndose juntado con Harry y Ron durante dos años, le parecía algo nuevo que la quisieran acompañar al baño

-Si quieres- le dijeron confundidas soltándola del brazo, pero Hermione pudo detectar cierto temor en sus miradas

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó

-No, nada- dijo una rápidamente

-¿En serio?-

-Bueno... -dijo la segunda, que se llamaba Cádoni si mal no recordaba - ...así empezó todo, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ginny extrañada

-Bueno... a principio de año nos llevabamos muy bien, y luego... no sé... ya no nos dejabas acompañarte... o simplemente ya no querías estar con nosotras... - Cádoni volteó a ver a las otras que asintieron lentamente - ...es sólo que no queremos que te vayas otra vez-

Hermione entonces se dió cuenta de lo dificil que debió haber sido para Ginny durante todo ese curso encontrarse con sus amigas sin poder responder a preguntas tan simples como: "¿Donde estabas?"

-No, eso ya se acabó- dijo muy seria, y tomándolas de los brazos les dijo sonriendo -es sólo que con tantos hermanos varones, me parece extraño que me acompañen al baño, jajaja-

Las otras chicas también rieron (con cierto alivio, según pensó Hermione después) y se dirigieron hacia los baños de chicas.

Al dar la vuelta, sin embargo, casi se topan de frente con Draco Malfoy que caminaba como siempre escoltado por Crabbe y Goyle; viéndola despectivamente le dijo al pasar -¿Tratando de olvidar, Weasley? Supongo que sigues teniendo pesadillas, ¿no?-

Hermione sintió que le hervía la sangre, ¿así que Draco molestaba a Ginny, no? Se lo haría saber a la profesora McGonagall en cuanto pudiera, o quizás sólo le dijera a Fred y George

-¿Y tu Malfoy, has hablado con tu padre ultimamente? Lo echaron del consejo escolar, ¿no?-

Las amigas de Ginny se tensaron al ver a Draco detener su marcha y encarar a Ginny, y es que no podía permitir que una Weasley le hablara así, menos delante de sus amigotes

-De pronto encontraste tu valor, ¿eh Weasley?-

-Si sigues molestando encontraras algo más que eso, Draco- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Todos voltearon a ver a Dean Thomas, que acompañado por Seamus miraba a Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos. Nunca lo había enfrentado tan directamente, pero había sufrido, junto con todos sus compañeros de Griffindor, al pensar que la hermanita de Ron estaba muerta, y ahora ver a Malfoy tratando de intimidarla... le dieron ganas de comérselo vivo

Draco midió a su contrincante con la mirada, luego soltó un bufido de desprecio -No lo vales, Weasley- dijo, se dió media vuelta y se alejó por la puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras franqueado por Crabbe y Goyle

-Es un zoquete- le dijo Dean acercándose a Ginny -no le hagas caso-

-Gracias- le contestó sonriendo Ginny

-No fué nada- le repondió Dean dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba con ella

Seamus también se acercó pero para jalar a Dean de la capa -Ya vamos a cenar-

-Ok, ok- dijo Dean -Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor- añadió despidiéndose de Ginny

-Sí, gracias- se despidió Ginny igual

* * *

><p>Completamente agotados, Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron interrumpir la busqueda e ir al Gran Comedor por algo que cenar<p>

Habían estado toda la tarde recorriendo el castillo, sin encontrar ni rastro de Peeves, sólo siguiendo las indicaciones de los gemelos Weasley que al parecer los llevaban desde la torre de astronomía hasta las mazmorras una y otra vez

-Estoy taaan hambriento- se quejó Ron arrastrando los pies

-Yo también- dijo Hermione apoyándose en el brazo de Harry al caminar

-¿Y por qué tan sonriente?- le recriminó Ron

Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros

En realidad, Ginny no se lo había pasado nada mal (considerando cómo había estado las últimas semanas) habían recorrido todo el castillo y nadie la había detenido a preguntarle cosas tontas. Ni siquiera Malfoy, al que se encontraron saliendo de las mazmorras, se había dirigido directamente a ella, sólo se había limitado a murmurar en voz alta -Estos Weasley son una plaga- Y aunque le dieron ganas de golpearlo por ello, supuso una gran mejora para ella

Y andar con Harry era la mejor parte. No quería ni pensar en cuando tuviera que volver a ser ella misma.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, que se encontraba completamente lleno, vieron que ya Fred, George y Lee Jordan estaban ahí sentados; así que se fueron a sentar en frente de ellos

-¿No se supone que deberían estar en la torre norte?- les preguntó un airado Ron

-Vamos, Ron- le contestó Fred -Igual que a ustedes... ¡nos dió hambre!-

Ron gruñó por lo bajo

-En todo el mugre día no hicimos más que recorrer el castillo como cien veces-

-Nada exageradito, ¿verdad?- comentó entonces George

-Bueno, bueno... comamos- dijo Harry, que veía una discución cerca y no quería formar parte de ella

Los demás no se hicieron del rogar y comenzaron a servirse de los deliciosos platillos de la cena

...

Ron fué el primero en notar un ligero estremecimiento en su aparato digestivo, pensó que una vez más tendría que ir con madame Pomfrey para que le diera su poción contra las agruras, sin embargo, cuando el estremecimiento se extendió a todo su cuerpo y le empezaron a castañear los dientes volteó a ver a Harry y a Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero viendo sus caras y la forma en que se aferraban al borde de la mesa supo que estaban pasando por lo mismo que él.

De repente se dió cuenta de que ya había experimentado esos estremecimientos no hacía mucho tiempo y volteando hacia arriba confirmó sus sospechas al ver a Peeves, frotándose nerviosamente sus manitas con una sonrisa de gran expectación.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahora si chicos llegamos a lo bueno! jajajaja... trataré de actualizar pronto! ñ_ñ espero les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Todos contra todos<strong>

Todas las pláticas callaron de repente. No se escuchaban más que pequeñas exclamaciones aisladas de dolor, mientras que la mayoría de personas en el Gran Comedor sólo guardaba un angustioso silencio. Cientos de miradas asustadas vagaban de aquí a allá sin entender que es lo que les estaba pasando.

Fred y George, que le habían "pedido presatada" su cámara a Colin Creevey y que no habían tocado absolutamente nada de la cena, se encontraban expectantes y nerviosos; observando y esperando, lanzando miradas furtivas a la mesa de los profesores. Y se dieron cuenta de que aún en esos primeros momentos de incertidumbre, Severus Snape, a pesar de aferrarse a la mesa con ambas manos, no se mostraba sorprendido como los demás, sino terriblemente enojado. Barria las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor con sus gélidos ojos negros.

Los gemelos Weasley comprendieron que habían cometido un gran error al no haber participado de la cena cuando la mirada del profesor se clavó en ellos como un cuchillo, al ser los únicos que no se retorcían en sus asientos.

Éstos instantes, sin embargo, duraron poco. Una a una las transformaciones se fueron dando, seguidas de gritos de sorpresa y miedo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a ponerse de pie asustados, soltando exclamaciones altisonantes al notar que a sus mejores amigos les crecía el pelo o les cambiaba de color, se hacían fornidos o se les empezaba a encoger la nariz, y sintiendo que ellos mismos comenzaban a cambiar.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-¡Ayuda!-

Los gritos se fueron elevando en un santiamén y comenzó a reinar el caos.

Dumbledore se puso de pie, con algo de dificultad. Sin embargo, no se notó gran diferencia, pues su altura disminuia sin parar.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó con una potente voz aguda que llamó la atención de todo el Gran Comedor.

Algunos de los maestros que se habían puesto ya de pie, entre ellos el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall, volvieron a tomar sus asientos.

Dumbledore, que ahora tenía la altura de apenas un niño de once años, se paró sobre su silla y extendió ambos brazos mientras la barba plateada desaparecía y el largo cabello blanco le quedaba convertido en un negro y corto cabello rizado.

-Les suplico que conserven la calma y permanezcan en sus asientos- dijo con una vocecita que provocó la risa de todos los alumnos -El efecto de la poción que tomamos disuelta en nuestro jugo de calabaza durará muy poco- aclaró -así que les sugiero que continuemos con nuestra exquisita cena sin hacer ningún escándalo- dijo sentándose con una risa contenida y balanceando algremente sus piernas en la silla sin que sus pies llegaran a tocar el suelo.

El profesor Snape, sin embargo, se inclinó sobre el asiento del director.

-Si me permite profesor, no podemos simplemente continuar con la cena- le dijo en voz baja con los dientes apretados, mientras sentía como su capa le iba quedando cada vez más grande, y su cabello disminuia de tamaño -Tenemos que encontrar al responsable y expulsarlo de inmediato. Y a juzgar por la falta de apetito de los señores Weasley, podemos suponer que tenían conocimieto sobre lo que iba a suceder-

Antes de que el profesor Dumbledore pudiera responder, la profesora McGonagall se inclinó a su vez del otro lado del asiento.

-Al igual que usted, encuentro esta situación bastante inapropiada- dijo con voz extraña, mientras se le estiraba la piel de la cara y se le teñía su cabello de un color rojo fuego -Y, sin embargo, después de los terribles acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar este año, bien podemos, por esta noche, ser indulgentes-

-Mi querida profesora... - dijo Snape frunciendo el entrecejo, pero la escuchar su voz suave y juvenil se detuvo de repente, observando a su vez como la profesora McGonagall terminaba transformándose en uno de los gemelos Weasley. No queriendo continuar ni un momento más así, soltó un bufido y se puso de pie.

-Me retiro, director- dijo la enojada figura de Seamus Finnigan dando media vuelta.

-¡Espera Severus!- lo detuvo la aguda e infantil voz de Dumbledore -Necesito hablar con los gemelos Weasley-

La figura de Seamus Finnigan se detuvo, y lentamente se dió la vuelta.

-¿Y quiere que vaya por ellos... ahora?- replicó con desagrado, levantando una ceja.

-Si, Severus- dijo el niño juntando la yama de los dedos y mirándolo por sobre sus gafas de media luna.

Sin decir nada más, Seamus se dió la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Griffindor.

-Profesora McGonagall- dijo entonces el niño volviéndose hacia la figura de Fred Weasley que estaba a su derecha -Haga el favor de ayudarle a los estudiantes que tengan algún problema con su atuendo- dijo sacando su varita y ajustando sus propias ropas, que le quedaban demasiado grandes.

Fred Weasley asintió y con un movimiento de su propia varita se ajustó la capa, y con su característico caminar rápido y elegante se dirigió hacia las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Ahhhhh! ¡chicos! ¡ya llegamos al penúltimo capítulo! Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia!Espero subir el próximo éste domingo! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Todos contra todos <strong>

Peeves se había retirado a una de las esquinas más alejadas del Gran Comedor tratando de evitar la penetrante mirada del director, pero no pudo aguantar por mucho la tentación de pasearse por las mesas a deleitarse con su obra, así que volviéndose invisible comenzó a observar la confusión que reinaba entre los alumnos y maestros.

La mayoría de maestros, por orden de Dumbledore, habían dejado sus lugares en la mesa de profesores, y se habían mezclado con la ola de alumnos del Gran Comedor ajustando túnicas, tranquilizando a los más pequeños, y tratando de calmar a los más grandes, que empezaban a hacer bromas entre ellos con los cuerpos que les tocaron.

Hagrid, sin embargo, no quizo aventurarse por el Gran Comedor lleno de estudiantes ya que notó que su vista había empeorado muchísimo y no quería causar ningún accidente. La curiosidad lo llevó a ver su reflejo en una de las ventanas del Gran Comedor, y cuando lo hizo se quedó contemplandose fascinado con lo que veía. La poción había funcionado a medias en él, seguía teniendo su descomunal tamaño pero su apariencia había cambiado por completo ¡Él era Harry! Cabello, ojos, todo él era Harry! Sólo que en gran escala!

Otro profesor que se había quedado "a medias" en la transformación era el profesor Flitwick, que caminaba de aquí para allá entre los estudiantes con la apariencia de Percy Weasley... sólo que en chiquito.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Muchachos!- gritaba tratando de separar a un par de chicos de quinto que se habían agarrado a golpes. Al parecer uno de ellos había aprovechado la confusión de cuerpos para robarle un beso a la chica de la que estaba enamorado... sin saber que la otra chica a su lado era su novio!

En uno de los extremos de la mesa de Griffindor Neville Longbottom, convertido en Cho Chang, había dado una especie de marometa con la que logró caerse del banco y tirar a otros dos chicos de sexto al ver sentado a su lado a nadie menos que ¡el profesor Snape! que era en realidad la pobre de Parvati Patil que se veía con horror la ganchuda nariz y su cortina de grasiento cabello en el espejito que le había regalado Lavander.

Ésta última, sentada a su lado, se había convertido en el centro de atención de la mayoria de alumnos de Griffindor, pues a pesar de haberse convertido en el profesor Flitwick aún conservaba su estatura... por lo que los chicos bromeaban al ver como se vería el profesor si fuera de "tamaño normal" comparándolo a su vez con Colin Creevey, que se había transformado en Hagrid, un Hagrid pequeño y enclenque que se encontraba desolado al no tener su cámara consigo.

Mientras tanto, tres figuras aprovechaban la confusión y se apresuraban a salir del Gran Comedor. Eran Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, éstos últimos, como siempre flanqueándolo. Aunque ésta vez, no parecían muy amenazadores, al contrario... se veían hasta tiernos.

Draco se habia convertido en el pequeño Colin Creevey ante las burlonas miradas del resto de los Slytherin, por lo que quería salir lo antes posible de ahí. Crabbe y Goyle habían tenido la mala suerte de acabar con cuerpos del sexo opuesto... con los que no se sentían NADA cómodos, y no sabían ni donde colocar las manos. Crabbe había acabado como Madame Pomfrey y Goyle como Hermione Granger.

Cada uno pensaba que le había tocado la peor parte.

Se escuchó un sonoro chasquido, y una nube de humo se elevó en el aire en el momento en el que George Weasley capturó con la cámara de Colin Creevey las atónitas caras de el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, que en las ajustadas túnicas de Ron y Harry respectivamente, se miraban boquiabiertos.

Fred y George estallaron en carcajadas al verlos, y aún más cuando "la profesora McGonagall" intentó ponerse de pie, pero al ver que la túnica le quedaba apenas sobre sus rodillas volvió estrepitosamente a su asiento.

-Hermione... - comenzó Harry volteándose hacia su amiga en busca de ayuda, pero lo que vió lo dejó boquiabierto.

¡Al parecer Hermione se había quedado a la mitad de la transformación!

Su abundante cabello seguía tan largo y encrespado como siempre, pero se había vuelto de un color rubio plateado, mientras que la cara, indudablemente de Draco Malfoy, conservaba la redondez y el cálido color de la de Hermione, que ahora lo miraba con gran miedo y sorpresa.

Harry dirigió una rápida mirada a sus compañeros de mesa y demás estudiantes que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione sin entender bien que le había pasado. Todos se habían convertido en una u otra persona... pero ¡ella se había quedado a la mitad! Era una visión tan extraña que por un momento nadie supo que decir.

Hasta que un chico alto muy parecido a los gemelos Weasley, pero con un largo cabello y falda se acercó a ella y le dijo al oido unas palabras.

-¡hey! ¿quién rayos eres tú?- preguntó con voz grave el Dumbledore con ajustada túnica sentado junto a Harry al ver que Hermione se levantaba para seguir al extraño.

-Soy Ginny- respondió sonriendo, pero con voz de Fred -tengo que hablar con Hermione a solas-

-¿Ginny?-

George no podía relacionar a su pequeña hermana con esa bizarra figura enfrente de él.

-¡Sonrian chicas!-exclamó Fred sonriendo arrebatandole la cámara a su hermano y desapareciéndo entre la repentina nube de humo que salió después del sonoro "click" de la cámara

-¿Se divierten?- los interrumpió la enojada figura de Seamus Finnigan dirigiéndoles una gélida mirada

Todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Fred y George fruncieron el entrecejo.

-¿Y tu quién eres?- le preguntó Fred

-¿Y qué quieres?- añadió George

La figura de Seamus se acercó a ellos lentamente. Harry no pudo dejar de notar la horriblemente familiar forma de caminar de Seamus, ni la túnica negra que de ninguna forma podía pertenecer a un alumno y con un escalofrío reconoció al profesor Snape

Al parecer Fred y George también lo habían notado, por que de repente se sentaron tiesos en su asiento abandonando sus posturas altaneras

-El. director. quiere. hablar. con. ustedes.- dijo Seamus sin apenas alzar la voz

Los hermanos Weasley voltearon automáticamente a ver la figura de Dumbledore sentado enfrente de ellos que acababa de darle una mordida a la pierna de pollo que tenía en su plato.

Seamus también fijó su mirada en la figura del director, haciendo que a éste se le pusieran las orejas rojas. Con un movimiento de su varita le ajustó la túnica a su medida, y sin decir ni una palabra más se dió la vuelta para irse.

-¡Profesor!- lo llamó sin pensarlo Harry con voz de la profesora McGonagall, queriendo que a él también le ajustara la túnica, pero cuando la fría mirada de Seamus se posó en él, Harry se sonrojó y bajó los ojos

La figura de Seamus se detuvo, pero ignorando a Harry se dirigió a los gemelos Weasley -¿Y bien? ¿qué están esperando?- les dijo con una nota de ira

Fred y George se pusieron de pie de mala gana y se fueron tras Snape hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-Oh no- se lamentó la figura de Fred Weasley con falda y pelo largo -ya no podremos ir a hablar con él-

-¿Ibamos a ir con Dumbledore?- le preguntó incrédula la figura de Draco/Hermione

-¡Por supuesto!- le contestó

-¿Pero... y si nos regañaba?-

-¡Aún así tenemos que ir!-

-A ver, ¡esperen un momento!- les interrumpió la figura de Dumbledore mirándolas sin comprender -¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó directamente a la figura Draco/Hermione.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahora sí! ya se acabó! bueno espero que disfruten mucho de éste último capítulo! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Todos Contra Todos<strong>

...Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada los interrumpió la figura de Ron Weasley

-Hola chicos- dijo inseguro -¿quienes son?- preguntó

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Dumbledore con los ojos como platos

-Yo soy Seamus Finnigan- dijo -sólo quería saber quien tenía mi cuerpo... - se detuvo al escuchar lo increiblemente raro que sonaba eso -...lo ví hace un rato con ustedes- se explicó

La profesora McGongall/Harry (a quien todavía no le arreglaban la túnica) le contestó y fué señalando a los presentes

-Yo soy Harry, él es Ron, Hermione, Ginny y ...- se le quedó viendo a una niña no mayor de once años que no se había movido de su asiento ni dicho nada

-... Lee Jordan- se presento la niña tratando de hacer su voz varonil

Harry lo vió aguantándose la risa

-Tu cuerpo lo tiene Snape- le informó la niña Lee Jordan a la figura de Ron

-Oh- dijo Seamus sin saber bien que decir pasándose la mano por el cabello rojo fuego -Gracias-

Hermione decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad para poner las cosas en orden

-Te equivocaste Harry- dijo -yo no soy Ginny, soy Hermione-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí- confirmó la figura Hermione/Draco -Yo soy Ginny-

-No es cierto- dijo Ron -tú estabas con nosotros aqui sentados, eras Hermione-

-No Ron. Yo soy Ginny- insistió -y para probartelo puedo decir de que color son los calzoncillos que te regaló la tía Muriel la Navidad pasada- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

Ron se hizo el desentendido. Harry no pudo más que reir

-¿Así que ésto es lo que habían planeado?- preguntó la figura de Ron/Seamus

-Nosotros no. Peeves- corrigió McGonagall/Harry

-¡SEÑOR POTTER!-

Todos se voltearon para ver de donde procedía el grito y vieron acercarse a todo correr la figura de George Weasley

-¡¿Cómo es posible que ande de esa forma?!- le gritó agitando la varita y haciendo que la túnica por fin se le ajustara al cuerpo

-¿Y usted es...?- preguntó Harry, sabiendo de antemano que se trataba de un profesor y temiendo que fuera...

-¡La profesora McGonagall, Potter!- le respondió con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas

Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra

-¿Y... cómo supo que era yo?- dijo esforzándose por enontrar algo que decir

-No creo que nadie más tenga una cicatriz como la suya, señor Potter- recalcó la profesora McGonagall en el cuerpo de George Weasley

-¿Mi cicatriz...?- preguntó Harry extrañado llevándose la mano a la frente, y de pronto la sintió -¡Entonces el efecto ya se debe estar pasando!-

En ese momento la barba y pelo plateados de el profesor Dumbledore/Ron se tornaron de un color rojo fuego, y lentamente fué decreciendo.

A Harry, su recien ajustada túnica le empezaba a quedar demasiado grande ahora.

Uno a uno, alumnos y profesores fueron regresando a su estado original volviendo a generar problemas con sus vestimentas. Obligando a los profesores, entre ellos la profesora McGonagall, a acudir de nuevo al rescate de sus alumnos

-Duró muy poco, ¿no?- comentó Harry sintiéndo que su vista mejoraba un poco en comparación con la de la profesora McGonagall

-Por supuesto- comentó la figura de Fred/Hermione con falda -Peeves tuvo que haber diluido mucho la poción para que alcanzaramos todos-

-Pero, ¡¿por qué nosotras no cambiamos?!- le preguntó una alarmada Draco/Hermione/Ginny

Fred/Hermione le dirigió una mirada significativa -Para eso necesitamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore-

* * *

><p>Después de que todos hubieron regresado a su estado normal (con vestimenta y todo) y Hermione y Ginny hubieran sido mandadas a la enfermería, todos los alumnos se retiraron a descansar, charlando animadamente sobre lo que había sucedido durante la cena.<p>

El castillo había recuperado su calma habitual, y sólo se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de las diferentes salas comunes. Esa cena iba a ser recordada por todos los presentes, con excepción de algunos maestros, como la más divertida y bizarra de todas.

Los gemelos Weasley, sin embargo, todavía no la daban por terminada. Depués de ir a hablar con Dumbledore; que sólo quería asegurarse de que Peeves no se hubiera quedado con nada de la poción multijugos y que ellos le regresaran su cámara a Colin, se fueron directo a sus lugares ocupados en la cena y tomaron sus respectivos vasos. Observaron que en el fondo de cada uno de ellos se encontraba un cabello.

El de Fred era un cabello rubio, y el de George era castaño.

Así que rápidamente, esperando que nadie los viera, se sirvieron jugo de calabaza y salieron de ahí.

Caminaron por los pasillos ya desiertos del castillo, evitando a Filch y la Señora Norris gracias a la ayuda del mapa del merodeador y se detuvieron. La Sala común de Griffindor estaba ya casi vacía. Pero al parecer Harry y Ron los aguardaban junto a la puerta. Así que antes de entrar borraron el mapa y se lo guardaron cuidadosamente. Después de 3 años de tenerlo nunca habían estado tan cerca de que se los descubrieran como en esos últimos 3 días!

Al entrar, los 3 chicos se acercaron a ellos

-¿Los regañó?-

-¿Qué les dijo?-

Los gemelos rieron ante su preocupación

-No nos dijeron nada- les respondió Fred

-Creo que el profesor Dumbledore agradeció un poco de distracción- dijo George

-¡Qué bien!- se alegraron los dos muchachos

-¿Y qué traen ahí?- preguntó Harry al ver sus vasos

-Sólo queríamos saber en quién nos hubiéramos convertido- dijo George encogiéndose de hombros y pasándole la cámara a Harry

Éste la tomó dudando -¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-

-¡Claro!- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo chocando los vasos y diciéndo después -¡Salud!-

Los gemelos se tomaron todo el líquido de un sólo trago, pero con la emoción del momento se les había olvidado los horribles retortijones de panza y los sacudimientos que causaba la poción al principio de la transformación.

Los pobres apenas si alcanzaron a dejarse caer sobre una silla cuando los temblores comenzaron. Harry y Ron, que ya lo habían vivido 2 veces no pudieron más que turnarse par ir sacando las fotos, sin tratar de reirse.

Cuando terminaron los temblores habían dos figuras totalmente diferentes enfrente de Harry y Ron.

Fred se había transformado en una pequeña niña rubia de cabello largo y ojos grandes y muy abiertos y George se había convertido en un chico alto de mirada penetrante y cabello castaño que infiundía confianza en cuanto posabas los ojos en él.

-Vaya- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, volteándose a ver luego soltando una gran carcajada

-No tengo idea de quien sean- apuntó Ron negando con la cabeza

De repente a sus espaldas el retrato se abrió, y pasaron por él Ginny y Hermione, ya completamente normales, ambas riendo y tomadas del brazo.

Las dos, se sorprendieron al ver a la chica y el chico

-¿Luna?- le preguntó Ginny a Fred. Pero en cuanto se fijó bien en sus ojos, pudo ver ese brillo de picardía que jamás había visto en ella.

-¿George?- preguntó entonces, sonriendo

-No, soy Fred- le respondió sonriendo

-¿Y tú quién se supone que eres?- le preguntó Hermione amablemente a George

-mmm... no estoy seguro, sé que lo he visto en algún lado, pero no sé... ¡Ah! ¡Claro!- dijo al ver bien su reflejo en la ventana -Soy Cedric Diggory-

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

El resto del trimestre transcurrió bajo un sol radiante y abrasador. Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad, con sólo unas pequeñas diferencias: todos los alumnos comenzaron a fijarse en el fondo de sus vasos antes de servirse cualquier bebida, después de tanto esfuerzo Peeves se estaba tomando un descanso de hacer travesuras, el profesor Snape ahora miraba a los gemelos Weasley con el mismo coraje con el que solía ver a Harry, y Ginny Weasley volvía a ser completamente feliz!**  
><strong>

**Fin  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En verdad siento haberme tardado tanto en subir los capítulos, pero bueno... me divertí mucho escrbiendo ésta historia y espero que se hayan divertido también leyéndola! Sé que acaba de forma un poco abrupta, pero quería dejar el nombre de mis personajes favoritos hasta el final Luna y Cedric! (tengo otros personajes favoritos pero ellos no iban a la escuela en ésta generación! ;-) )<br>**

**Me gustaría saber si les gustó o no les gustó... o qué le hubieran cambiado! Así que bienvenidos todos sus comentarios!**

**y Féliz Navidad! XD**

**Por cierto, Harry Potter no me pertenece, ésta historia fué creada con fines recreativos unicamente.**


End file.
